Various gas phase filters have been described in the patent literature. U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,072 shows a granular activated carbon filter within a frame of U-shaped channels. The bonded activated carbon body may be reinforced with a wire or other network. U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,007 teaches a disposable activated charcoal filter having a frame open at both sides and subdivided into a plurality of compartments by intersecting partitions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,860 teaches granular activated carbon poured into filter containers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,600 teaches activated carbon particles bonded together by monoolefin polymers to form pellets and the pellets are then bonded to each other by the polymer to form larger shapes. U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,733 teaches a filter for removing odorous qualities from gasses containing a rigid outer frame and an multiplicity of spaced flexible webs carried within said frame and a plurality of layers of granular odor-adsorbing material carried between and substantially filling the spaces between said webs. The granules of odor-absorbing material being adhesively united to adjacent surfaces of said webs by means of tapes to prevent relative displacement of said granules with respect to said webs. U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,710 teaches reactant pellets placed in a honeycomb sheet structure and retained therein by foam rubber or plastic cover sheets. U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,495 teaches non woven laid fibers used in air filters. U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,072 teaches a filter for removing odors comprised of granules bonded together in a monolithic extended surface shaped in the form of a wave. U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,287 teaches the construction of assemblies of granular material filled adsorbers or filters for fluids using modular components readily standardized to facilitate assembly of a variety of filter unit sizes and in diverse patterns from stock manufactured parts.